This relates generally to wireless communications between base stations and mobile stations.
An assignment-advanced-MAP (A-A-MAP) is used to transmit control signaling, such as resource allocation, hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ), and the like for data transmission from a base station to a mobile station. The A-A-MAP can be encoded by different coding rates. For example, one-half, one-quarter, or one-eighth coding rates can use different A-MAP Logical Resource Unit (MLRU) sizes, respectively.
As a result, A-A-MAPs can be partitioned into different groups with different MLRU sizes. For example, a group one may be used for the one-half rate, group two for the one-quarter rate, and the group three for the one-eighth rate. So each group can have the multiple of MLRU sizes used by the different mobile stations, which is called the group size for each group. For example, the group size one for group one can be 10 MLRUs.